Sand covered leaves
by Innosense
Summary: 5 years.5 long years we thought he was dead.one day he returned to the village not a leaf anymore but a grain of sand.A single grain of sand on the tree that is the leaf village. On hiatus
1. Second sighting

Is he really still alive?

"It couldn't have been right?I mean he's been dead for five years.I attended his funeral..I-it must've been my mind playing tricks on me.Y-y eah that's it. But the way he looked at me when he saw me,it just had to be him.I-I just don't know any more."The blond kunoichi said to no one in particular. It had been five years since _he_ died and she still couldn't get over him."Come on pull yourself together Ino. it's not like the two of you were dating."Then in a whisper so quiet only she could hear it she added."At least…not in reality. Oh well."she said suddenly perking up."Gotta go open the flower shop.I wonder how my father is doing?"She was about to open the door when he passed by her again. That long,blond hair that's spiky and wild yet easily tamed,those cerulean eyes that shimmer like the sun's rays reflecting off the ocean and those 3 distinctive whisker marks on the right side of his face. All of that combined with his signature clothing colour combination of orange and black.

She was sure it was time she decided to find out for sure so she started to follow went all the way up to the hokages office which was strange,but what was stranger was that none of the guard nins stopped him or looked to be in disbelief. When she made it through all the security checkpoints and reached the door she layed her ear on it._'I never thought I'd stoop as low as eavesdropping'_She though. For awhile there was nothing really interesting about the conversation until he started to get angry. That's when something he yelled made her remember what Sakura had once told her right before his funeral._**"He never showed any respect to Lady Tsunade"Sakura said."He always called her Granny for some reason."**_When she didn't hear a punch connecting that made her sure it was him.'_I wonder why she puts up with that?'_She asked herself._'At any rate Sakura will want to hear this.'_She told herself as she ran down through the building and out onto the street.

She found Sakura just a few blocks from the Hokage's building."Sakura!"She yelled"Hey Sakura!"_'Why isn't she listening?'_"Billboard!"Sakura finally turned her head knowing that insult could only come from one person."Ino-pig."Sakura scoffed. Ignoring the insult Ino ran up to her."I've got something really important to tell you and the others."Ino said."Gather all our friends including Konhamaru and his friends as well as all our sensei's aside from Lady Tsunade and tell them to meet me at the flower shop in 30 minutes."

Sakura,puzzled,agreed and ran off to tell everyone.

30 minutes later everyone was crammed inside the Yamanaka's flower shop. Sakura looked all around seeing if she missed anyone._'Lets see.'_She thought._'Neji,Hinata,Lee,Tenten,Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,Choji,Kakashi sensei,Gai sensei,Kurensi sensei,Iruka sensei,Konahamaru,Moegi and Udon. All present and accounted for.'_As Ino walked up to the counter everyone turned to look at her.


	2. Revelations and searching

She looked down at everyone of her friends and sensei's._'Sakura got everyone,good.' _"I'll bet your all wondering why I got Sakura to bring you here. Well there is a matter of great urgence. Would all the jonins and chunins except Neji and Shikamaru meet me in the store room."

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Iruka all entered the store room."Okay Ino tell us what this is about." Kakashi asked. "I don't have any proof of it yet but I know he's still alive." Ino replied back. "Well then who is it Ino? Come on I've still got youth to enjoy after this."Gai said. "I think I do have proof. I'll send it all through to your minds." she said readying one of her family's signature jutsu.

Outside the store room Shikamaru was quite puzzled."What do you think she's doin with them in there Neji?" "Idiot."Neji replied." Obviously she is telling them something important that has to do with why we were all brought here." Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling like there was something of great interest on it." Now that you mention she has been acting weird ever since he died. Think maybe she had a crush on him?" "Anythings possible." Said Neji.

"Now I think I see what you mean." Said Iruka. "Those whiskers are unmistakeable." "So is the hair." Kurenai added.  
"And the eyes. So full of confidence. That has to be him." Kakashi added."The only thing is…he's now a ninja of Sunagakure." "I think this should make ample evidence don 't you think?"Ino asked. "Whatever the case. I think people could take it differently. Let's just get out of here. I'm suffocating."Gai said.

As soon as they walked out all eyes were on them. The Jonins took up their previous spots as did Iruka. Ino made her way back to the counter. "Alright with that out of the way. Everyone.I think it should be brought to your attention that he has returned. Somehow he is not dead. The Jonin's have proof. Iruka sensei has proof. And I Ino Yamanaka have proof. The first proof could be too much for you all, but I do have a smaller proof. One that only a few of would know how to react to .I will know send the smaller proof to all of your minds."

Meanwhile up in the hokage's office. " should let her know I'm still alive. Don't you think so Granny?" he said with a smirk on his face. "As long as she's the only one who knows Naruto. Anyway I didn't expect to see you up here again so soon after last week Naruto. Especially considering the fact that you're supposed to be dead." Tsunade said. "Yeah well let them think that. The only person who keeps bumping into me is Ino and I don't think that she'd tell everyone that I'm still alive. She actually followed me up here though. Don't know what to make of that."Naruto answered back."Tsunade thought for a second before replying."She was probably… trying to make sure that it was you." "whatever. I gotta get going. I do have my own squad back in Sunagakure to handle now that I'm a jonin. So I'll see ya later Granny. Remember to age gracefully."Naruto teased. "Naruto wait."Tsunade called before he left. "Huh. Whats up Granny? You look sad now." Naruto asked. A look of concern growing on his face. "Naruto. This folder contains your family members names. I should have given it to you the day I found it but I didn't because half my mind said it would destroy the Naruto the entire village had grown to love. But now that you're supposedly dead I don't see what harm it could do now. Just promise me you won't open it till you're back at the Sunagakure. This folder will change the way you see yourself." Tsunade said holding the folder out towards him with tears streaming out of her Smoky hazel eyes."Sure I promise Granny."Naruto said as he took the folder and walked out of her office. Once on the street he sat down on a bench for a bit. Just to relax.

Back in the flower shop everyone went reeling because of the voice that flowed through their minds. "Ino. That isn't who I think it is. Is it?"Sakura asked. "Amazing that after all this time he is actually still alive." Lee said. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon chose that moment to slip outside and went off to find him. Tenten yelled out. "So that's all you brought us here for? Is to try and get us to believe that Naruto is still alive. Well I'm not falling for it."Everyone else muttered to themselves and began to file out. "Wait, come back. Hinata? You too." Ino asked. "S-sorry Ino but if he really is still alive then that just spells trouble for me and Kiba. I really do want to believe he is still alive more than anything. But. I'm happy with my life the way it is." Defeated Ino put her face in her hands and began to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Iruka. "Thank you." was all she could manage. Before she passed out from lack of chakra.

"Come on guys keep up."Konohamaru said as he lead Moegi and Udon down towards the Hokages building. As they neared it they saw a lone figure sitting on a bench…


	3. Confrontations and confessions part 1

"I think that's him over there!"Konohamaru stated matter-of-factly."But Konohamaru shouldn't we follow him for awhile to see if it really is him?"Moegi asked."I think Moegi is right Konohamaru. What if that isn't Naruto? We'd be making fools of ourselves."Udon pointed out."Look at the headband. It's a Sunagakure headband not a Konohagakure one.""But I'm sure, but he **is**, but, but? Fine! You can do it your way. I'll do it my way."Konohamaru, obviously frustrated, half- shouted at his friends.

Naruto heard the yelling and turned to see where it was coming from. His eyes filled with dread as soon as he saw The Konohamaru Corps. Or as they were known around Konoha, the new squad 7. He started to freak out like he used to do in a dangerous or stressful situation. Remembering that since he became a Jonin he had been through situations much worse than this he quickly regained his composure and took another look in their general direction and saw Moegi and Udon walking away while Konohamaru was walking towards him. He quickly took a breath of relief._ 'Good.'_ He thought._' As long as it's just Konohamaru I can get out of this easily. Now let's see. Options, options, options. Smoke bombs are too subtle and teleporting is also too subtle. Ahh screw it. May as well just own up. After all I want to say goodbye to everyone before I leave.'_ "Narutoooooo! Is that you?" Konohamaru called out at the top of his lungs. _'Little bastard'_ Naruto thought_ ' He'll blow my cover!' _"Konohamaru. Take me to where everyone else is. I wish to say goodbye before I leave the village." Konohamaru stopped in his tracks as the man he looked up to like an older brother announced he was leaving Konohagakure. "Yamanaka flower shop." Was all Konohamaru said before his head drooped and he started to cry. "Thanks. And Konohamaru. Don't worry. I promise to come and visit once a month every month depending on my mission calendar." Naruto stated as if he expected him to start crying.

Naruto reached the flower shop the exact moment everyone was walking out of it. "Hey Hinata what's up?" He called out. Hinata looked up and saw, larger than life, the blond shinobi she had been chasing for most of her life. Immediately she turned red and fainted prompting the rest of the group to look up and see what caused her to faint. Tenten was the first to speak. "Guess Ino wasn't lying." Neji was next. "Naruto. How did you escape the coffin and get out of the village during your funeral?""Well see that's kind of a long story." Naruto answered back. "I'll tell you later. Anyway I just stopped in to say goodbye to everyone before I leave the village. Oh and Shikamaru. Temari says she can't wait for your next date. I'm guessing Ino, Sakura and Bushy Brow are inside?" Shino, the only one who comprehended everything answered "Yes Naruto they are. So are all our former sensei's.""Man did I pick the right time to do this. Oh and someone go calm down Konohamaru. He's gonna be crying for the next 15 days otherwise." Naruto said as he walked inside.

Sakura was busy with the now unconscious Ino that when someone walked in she said "Haven't you all caused enough trouble?" The voice that answered back startled her. "I didn't realise that you guys got so worked up over me. I should die more often." Tears welling in her eyes she lay Ino's head on the ground softly. "Naruto. You bastard. It's nice to see you again." She said as she ran over and hugged him. "It's nice to see you to Sakura." She was about to say something when Lee walked over. "I did not doubt for a second that was not you who walked in as I was getting ready to leave for more training." "Keep up that youthful spirit Lee!" Naruto teased. Behind him a crowd of murmurs was building so he walked over to where all the Jonins and Iruka were gathered. "Hmm. You've matured nicely Naruto. Both in looks and in the way you act." Kakashi complimented. "Still the same I see Kakashi." "Now, now don't be disrespectful to higher ranked ninjas." Kurenai reminded him. "Who said I'm still a genin? When I joined Sunagakure Kazekage Gaara raised me to chunin rank. Then after two and a half years of teaching at the academy he raised me to Jonin. I'm now the same rank as you guys." He replied as his former senseis looked on in disbelief." Hang on. I'm gonna go wake up Ino." "While you're doing wouldn't mind telling us how you got into Sunagakure from Konohagakure during your funeral now would you?" Iruka asked him. " Get everyone back in here and I will. Ah she's awake." Naruto said as Ino regained conciosness. When she saw Naruto looking down at her she blushed, got up, smiled and gave him a welcome back hug. When he saw everyone was inside the flower shop he carefully slipped Ino an envelope. "Open it after I leave." He told her. "Alright. I'm now going to explain how I escaped Konohagakure during my funeral."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: A cliffhanger. Like this hasn't been done a million times. I have no intentions of explaining how he escaped in this story. Instead anything like this will be called a short and filed as a seperate story. Just a heads up the escape will be called something along the lines of "Konohagakure escape! The dead walk." or something. stay tuned.


	4. Escape from konohagakure The dead walk!

Visions plague his unconscious mind.

_**Sakura takes a kunai to her back and falls over "NO! Sakura!" he yells as Sasuke begins to laugh. "You're still weak Naruto. But you are powerful enough to let live. Sakura is worthless. Let me kill her and I will spare you." **_Anger. Is that why these visions haunt? _**"You're a fool Sasuke. You've been blinded by your quest for power! I used to pity you for that. But now… NOW ALL I FELL IS RAGE! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE MEANS YOU CAN KILL ALL OF YOUR OLD FRIENDS? WELL IF THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING TO BE THEN LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE IN KONOHAGAKURE OUT OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND YOU'R CURSE MARK AND ME AND MY KYUUBI ONI KITSUNE! And I will not hesitate to use 4 tails if I have to."**_ Yes anger. Anger and sorrow. Anger at one whom he once trusted and sorrow that he could not protect that whom is dear to him.

_**On the verge of defeat. He taps into power that could mean the end of his life. 'Four tails is too much. Two tails I'm on right now. Three will have to do.'"HRRRRUAH HYA HUHU YA!"**_

Anger, Sorrow and happiness.

"_**We did it! We did it Kitsune! We beat Sasuke to a pulp."**_

Short lived happiness.

"_**Naruto watch out!" she screamed as a giant kunai is driven through his chest.**_

'_The pain. The pain is the last thing I remember before… well I don't know where I am right now. Wake up. I've got to wake up.'_

He wakes up. Realizing he's in a wooden container of some kind he quickly substitutes himself for a shadow clone that he created on a nearby rooftop that just happened to be there. Looking down on where he had been he realizes it was a coffin. _'So everyone thinks I'm dead. Not that I can blame them. I guess I have you to thank for this Kitsune but that'll have to wait. If we wanna live to say another day outside rather than an ANBU interrogation cell we need to get out of the village. And fast.'_

Heading back to his apartment to gather supplies for the trip to who knows where he passed Ichiraku ramen and ,after a cursory inspection, decided to come back with his bag and loot as much Ryou and Ramen as possible.

As soon as he reached his apartment he found it under heavy guard by ANBU as they searched it for anything that might help explain what he and Sakura had been doing that fateful day. Noticing his bag and wallet he decided to go for it using the transparency jutsu that Jiraya had taught him. A few minutes of ducking and weaving past ANBU operatives later he managed to nab his bag and frog wallet and raid Ichiraku's.

'_From here it should be smooth sailing. One more pit stop and then we can leave.' _He reached the yamanaka flower shop and spelt 'Take care All members of the rookie nine. Will see you in five years. Naruto.' In the flowers and left a note in the cash register for Ino to find reading ' In five years stand on top of the Yondaime Hokages statue at 9:30 pm. I'll be waiting.'

' _All right. Messages left, provisions set,. Time to make like a tree and Leave.'_

Running up to the gate of branches he saw that it was heavily guarded. As were the rest of the gates. _'Probably due to the funeral.'_ He thought. _'Well time to scare some people.'_ He thought as he activated his transparency jutsu to half way to make him seem half translucent. He ran up the wall and stood next to one of the guard nins scaring the other guard into fainting before the guard nin looked next to him saw the 'ghost' and fainted too. _'Well that was easy'_ he thought _' A little to easy. Oh well. Time to go.' _

And with that he jumped down from the wall and headed towards Sunagakure.


	5. confrontations and confessions part2

"And that's how I escaped." Naruto said as he finished his story. Everybody stared at him for a few minutes before Neji admitted "I thought I saw one of your shadow clones on that rooftop. I'm guessing the Kitsune brought you back from Shi's door?""That's pretty much it in a nutshell Neji. Just wondering did anyone actually see the message in the flowers?"Naruto asked. Sakura turned around a noticed the message spelt in the flower bunches for the first time. As did mostly everyone else. Ino then responded " I noticed but though I would be called crazy if I told anyone. So I kept them watered and they kept me going throughout the years." Everyone turned to look at Ino and glared at her in anger. While not saying a word the message was quite clear. 'How dare you mistrust us.' Naruto then leaned over to Ino and whispered "Since you went up to the statue I'm guessing you found the note. Meet me up there again tonight at 10 pm. All right then I'm off. Got a squad and missions to take care of. See you guys later." Everyone followed him to the gate and watched him leave the village. Ino went home and opened the envelope he had given her. When she saw what was written on it she got so happy she started to cry for on that paper were 8 short simple words which gave her an added incentive to met him on the statue.

9:59 pm was the time Ino arrived on the statue to meet him. At exactly 10 Naruto showed up. "You read the note. Heh. Tell me,how did it make you feel?" he asked. "It made me feel like I am worth something to someone. I'm not just some avid plaything to be tossed aside when I've served my purpose. Naruto. You have no idea how happy I am that you wrote those 8 little words." Ino answered back tears welling in her eyes. "The best part about them" Naruto began "Is that they are all true. I never loved Sakura. I always loved you Ino. Only after 5 years to think about everyone I missed that I realised that Sakura was just a crush that would've crushed me. I just wish I wasn't being forced to leave the village. I almost died for this village and they cast me out as a traitor because I joined Sunagakure. Village elders are more in charge than Tsunade and I've been on their hit list forever just because of the Kyuubi Oni Kitsune. I want to stay here with you more than anything Ino I really do and if it were up to Grandma Tsunade I would be allowed to." "That's something I've been meaning to ask you since before all this started. Why do you call Lady Tsunade grandma when she's only 28 years old?" Ino asked. "What? You mean in the eight years she has been in charge she never told anyone her real age? Lets see when me and the Pervy sanin went looking for her she was…She'd be about 58 years old. And before you ask how does she look so young. 3 words. Age changing jutsu. With it she can change her age to anything down to 14 years of age."Naruto elated "Anyway it really is time I got going but before I do." He quickly pulled Ino close to him and kissed her passionately. She immediately found herself kissing back. The moment seemed to last forever. Neither wanting to release the other for fear that this might be the last time they see each other. Eventually they ran out of breath and had to pull apart. "One more thing before I leave Ino. You are welcome to join the Sunagakure at anytime."

With that he left her on the statue and headed back towards Sunagakure. Ino hurried home and began to pack. The next morning she gave ownership of the flower shop over to Sakura, hung her Konohagakure headband on the door knob to her house with a note left for anyone trying to find her. And then she left. Pushing Konohagakure into her past she headed out towards Sunagakure and her future.

The first person to try and find her was Shikamaru who was informed of a mission that the new Team Kakashi was going to undertake with Team Kurenai. When he arrived at the flower shop and found Sakura now owned it he hurried to her house only to find her headband and the note which he quickly took to Tsunade but not before he showed it to Choji,Kakashi and the members of team Kurenai.

Once shown the note the mission and all further missions for team Kakashi were put on hold until Ino was found and returned or returned of her own free will. 20 kilometres away Ino heard the sounds of Kakashi's ninken tracker hounds and began to run as fast as she could


	6. Escap,Escape

'_How long had I been running?' _Ino wondered to herself. She'd long since ran out of perfumes to change her scent and had taken to pollen extracted from flowers native to the desert she was in. _'Three days on and off. Man, Lady Tsunade doesn't want anyone else to leave the village. Although once I enter Sunagakure they can't touch me. I've gotta be close._

Naruto was lecturing his squad on their latest failed mission without him there to accompany them. A similar squad set up to the former team 7, 2 rival boys and a girl with a massive crush on one of them which was affecting their teamwork, Naruto knew how to deal with them. The same way Kakashi dealed with him, Sasuke and Sakura. "Now Hishikoro I know you have a crush on Hikari while she likes Oroke. The important thing here is to realize that someone like Hikari is someone you don't really love as much as simply like and I know you expect more because you're the Kazekage's son but take it from me as an orphan who had no idea of my true identity, I used to have the same feelings for a certain pink haired beauty until I opened my eyes and realized that 'hey she doesn't like me. She likes him. And even if he almost kills her she always will. There are other fish in the ocean. I only learnt that recently when a certain blond haired kunoichi stepped into my life." "Well…alright Naruto sensei." Hishikoro pouted. "But only because you're like an older brother to me." "Alright,alright. Now go home and get some rest. Another mission tomorrow." Naruto said as he watched his squad walk to their separate homes. "And speaking of Ino. Please be okay."

Kakashi and his tracker hounds along with Kiba and Hana Inuzuka and their dogs had lost Ino. "No sign of her. It's almost like she never existed but she's closer than we think I'm guessing." Kiba exclaimed . "True brother. She has vanished from sight and eluded our sense of smell. For all we know she could be right underneath us" Hana agreed. _'You don't know the half of it'_Ino thought while buried under a mound of sand. _'At least I put my breathing tube out the side not straight up. So that the dogs don't pee in it.'_ "Come on lets go home." Kakashi a few minutes of bickering about heading forward to try and head her off at Sunagakure Kakashi convinced Kiba to go back to Konohagakure because in the amount of time they'd been talking she could have made it to Sunagakure already. "Fine. Come on Akamaru lets go." Kiba said begrudgingly. It was nightfall by the time they left so Ino made camp where she was to conserve her energy. _'No way they should have caught up to me that fast. The 10 way log trap should have knocked them out. And if that didn't then the hallucinogenic plant extract I put in their water should have. Oh well. Time to check that map that Sakura gave me.' _

At around 5pm the next day Naruto was lecturing Hikari on her one track mind when he was interrupted. "Hi Naruto." Ino's voice rang out behind him. "I was wondering when you'd get here. I heard you left Konohagakure 3 days ago. And Sakura left a day later to Join Kumogakure to try and find Sasuke. Kazekage Gaara gave me permission to give you this as soon as you entered the Village." Naruto said holding out a Sunagakure headband Ino took it and tied it around her waist the way she used to wear her Konohagakure headband. "Hishikoro, Hikari, Oroke take the next 2 days off. Me and Ino have some catching up to do.

Meanwhile Sakura was dodging Tentens weapons and Hinata's Byakugan on her way to Kumogakure when she became entagled in one of kurenai's Genjutsu. _Damn. I wonder if Ino's having as much trouble reaching Sunagakure as I am reaching Kumoigakure. __I hope so because no one knows her motive for leaving.'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter but this is meant as a prelude for the final 2 chapters. Chapter 6 will have nothing to do with Ino and Naruto. It will be entirely about Sakura. As I'm struggling with ideas at the moment. Expect Chapter 7: Revlations and Completions to be a lot longer than any other chapter. (est. about 2000 words) as for chapter 6. Sometime within the week.


	7. Escape! Escape! Capture!

Authors note: Quick warning. Slight character death.

____________________________________________________

Sakura appears before Sasuke who's tied to a wooden slab._ 'Sasuke?'_ was all she could manage to say before Naruto walked up to Sasuke and peeled his face off, revealing Orochimaru underneath. "Foolish little girl." Sasuke/Orochimaru hissed. "You really though this boy was your future? How pathetic. You know that even if you were going out you'd be thrown aside as soon as he was done with you and someone else caught his eye." "That's not true! I know deep down he loves me!" Sakura screamed back. Orochimaru's face started to melt "Why lust over the boy all the others are? Even Naruto was out of your reach from the beginning. Face it. You're ugly. Every other guy had their eyes on either Ino or Hinata. Neji even had his on Tenten. Yet there was one person who went after you the moment he saw you. And he still will. The self proclaimed 'Handsome devil of Konohagakure' Rock Lee was and still is the only guy truly going after you. Think about it. What is it that makes Kiba and Hinata such a good couple? She keeps him under control and he helps her have fun. Neji and Tenten? She brings him down a peg and he brings her up a peg. Even the two blondes Naruto and Ino. They're both stubborn, never back down from a fight and they both hate Sasuke. Ino because he tried to kill you and Naruto because he became the monster Orochimaru was training him to be. Yet you're so blind you'll look through all those and try to get the old Sasuke back when he's gone for good." Orochimaru's voice rang out again as the face resolidified. Confident that he had won Orochimaru/Sasuke slid out of his bindings and walked towards Sakura who continued to say nothing. When he got right up close to her she screamed right in his face "**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY NOTHING IS EVER GOING TO CHANGE THE WAY I FEEL and if I may quote Naruto DATTEBAYO!" **When she woke up from the Genjutsu she was being carried by Hinata and Tenten and was halfway back to Konohagakure. 'Heh. I'm not going down without a fight.' Realizing that it wouldn't be traitorous to knock out her former teammates now that she's technically a rouge nin she focused all her chakra into one punch and slammed it into Hinata's head sending her flying into a nearby tree. The force of the punch connecting was so great the shockwave alone knocked Tenten backwards into a nearby rock. With barely enough chakra left to move Sakura began hobbling barely getting far enough away that Kurenai couldn't see her when she turned around to see what was holding up her 2 kunoichi. She only got in a few more steps before she collapsed and managed to crawl into a fallen log to hide herself from anymore ninja squads they decided to send.3 kunoichi were one thing but 2 shinobi,1 kunoichi and 12 ninja hounds were quite another.

A few hours later she had recovered enough chakra to escape the forests of Konoha into the mountainus regions of Kumo. From there it should be smooth sailing. 'I hope.' She thought to herself. She was just about to start her climb when Akamaru and Kiba came out nowhere and punched her in the jaw, knocking her out. "And that was for Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed looking triumphant until Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke 'A shadow clone.' He thought 'I though only Naruto and all the other jonins had the chakra to pull that off.' The next thing he saw was a kunai shoot out of the bushes which he managed to dodge no problem. It wasn't until he started tracking the kunai that he realized it was in such a position that when thrown if he dodged it the kunai would rip right through Akamaru's throat. By the time he'd started yelling at Akamaru to move out of the way it was already to late. The kunai buried it's self in Akamaru's neck and exploded from the explosive tag wrapped around the blade. His body fell limp while the head shot forward. Kiba was in so much pain that he decided a life for a life is the best course of action. Ripping off his equipment bag and opening the food pill pouch he began to pour them all down his throat and immediately felt the rush of chakra as he began tearing his immediate area apart. Sakura had already moved to the other side of the mountain and was climbing knowing that at the top was where her objective lay. A few seconds later Kiba appeared in front of her and ran out of chakra right before he could deliver a killing blow but decided a punch is better than nothing so he struck with enough power to knock her out and she flew back down the mountain as Kiba collapsed from all of his vital organs failing from an overdose of the stimulant used in food pills. When Sakura next awoke she was cuffed hands behind her back and legs tied to a chair in an ANBU interrogation chamber with Lady Tsunade staring at her. Sakura gulped as she began to tell Lady Tsunade everything she knew about Ino's motives…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors footnote: Well. An interesting chapter wouldn't you agree? This is it for the second last chapter. "Escape,Escape,Capture!" which as some of you will know is a Red vs. Blue reference. Episode 100 ending type 3 "Fight,Fight,Flinch." Any way lots of firsts for me here. Character death and (not very big) fight scenes. Anyway Chapter 7 Confrontations and Completion is just a stones throw away. Grab some chips for that chapter as it's gonna be a doozy at about 2000 words give or take. Depending on how popular chap 7 is I might just extend the story on more chapter and give it an 8th. Any way this is Naruchu 2168 Pm for questions (I don't give spoilers as I write what comes to mind a build off of that so I can't give spoilers anyway.) and if you have time play xbox with me as my Gamertag is Summoning Jutsu. Stay blond.


	8. Conclusions and closure finale part1

Naruto put down the day's newspaper. "Wow. Poor Kiba." he exclaimed. Ino's voice rang out from the kitchen. "What happened to Kiba sweetie?" Naruto answered. "Apparently they found Kiba's body at the base of the mountain Kumogakure sits atop. They found Akamaru's body at the other side of the mountain while his head was blown about 10ft up the mountain by an explosive kunai." Ino poked her head out ,a shocked look on her face. "Damn. Who would do that?" Naruto picked up the newspaper and read onward. "The unconscious form of one Sakura Haruno was found next to the body of the deceased Inuzuka. Missing from her equipment pack were a kunai and an explosive tag." Naruto read out loud. Ino stared on as the look of shock on her face grew with every passing second ending finally with her snapping and screaming about all the people she's hurt. "That Bitch. That absolute fucking bitch. I can't believe she killed Akamaru and Kiba. Imagine how Hinata feels. Did Sakura ever think of her? And what about Kiba's family? They're sitting there bawling their eyes out while she thinks of her own selfish needs. Even if she has been captured I hope they execute her in a slow and painful way. That or she spends the rest of her life in a prison cell." Naruto put the paper down on the table and got up out of his seat. He walked over to Ino and opened his arms up and she fell into them crying. "There, there. Kiba hasn't been announced dead yet. A lot of his vitals failed but Granny Tsunade is working hard to bring him back." Ino was still sobbing all the while repeating 'that fucking bitch' in between sobs.

Just then an explosion rocked the village. An ember flys off the initial explosion setting their house ablaze. "Quick! Outside!" Naruto ordered Ino ushering her outside.

Meanwhile in the street outside Hishikoro is being held by the collar of his shirt next to a flaming building burning with black flames. "Naruto! Where is he?" the figure holding Hishikoro demanded. Hishikoro instead called out for his father, Kazekage Gaara. Almost immediately a wave of sand knocks the figure back while Hishikoro is snatched from the figures hands by a swift, barely visible human form. Kazekage Gaara and his wife, A strawberry blonde woman with the flow and grace of a bird. So much so that she was known as the Sky Dancer. Unbeknownst to those whom she has killed her real name is in fact part of her nickname. The Sky Dancer Sky. Gaara immediately looked with disdain upon the mysterious figure. A quick cursory glance of the figure as well as the black flames gave Gaara an answer to a question he never intended to ask. "Sasuke Uchiha. I thought I told you to stay out of my village and away from my friends and family. You will pay dearly for this." Sasuke scoffed and gave a short unimpressed laugh. "I missed you too Gaara but I'm not here for you your village or your family. I'm here to finish what I started and kill Naruto Uzumaki!" It was Gaara's turn to laugh but he did not offer a laugh or even a smirk. "You think I'm going to let you just waltz in here, threaten my son, burn my village and kill my oldest and dearest friend. Sorry, But that ain't gonna happen. Hishikoro go to my office and hide there. Sky and I will take care of this asshole." Just as Hishikoro runs off Naruto and Ino burst out of their burning house coughing and weezing from the smoke. Ino looks up and freezes upon seeing Sasuke. "Naruto. L-look w-who's here." Ino says her shaking hand pointing at Sasuke. Naruto coughs and looks up following Ino's shaking finger his gaze locks on Sasuke. "Sasuke? I thought my business with you was done after our last fight 5 years ago. I'm guessing you're here to finish the job you knew you never could back then?" Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked "Hmmph, Am I that easy to read? I thought it would take some explanation to bring my motive into the light. But still. Yes that's why I'm here. AND THIS TIME I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Naruto smiled and began to laugh. "Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Your 3 Mangekyo Sharingan techniques. You still haven't mastered Madara's dimensional Sharingan technique. The same stale tricks. Gaara, Sky, Ino. Lets give Sasuke a proper Sunagakure welcome." All three of his companions answered "Right."

To avoid anyone getting hurt in the fight Gaara buried the village under a dome of sand. "All right lets get started." Sky readied her wind jutsu as Naruto prepared a wind Rasenshuriken. Ino prepared kunai and shuriken loaded with bomb tags and Gaara manipulated the sand so that Sasuke's sharingan wouldn't be able to effect them.


End file.
